guildfolkvangrfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild System
Guild system overview Guild System is an important feature of the game. It allows to create a guild, accept members, build a city and manage it. Guild City buildings allow guild members to do guild quests, to improve life skills, to research and buy recipes for them and to earn gold by trading. Also there are special events and instances for guild members. Creating a guild To create a guild a player must be at level 40 and not member of another Guild for at least 24 hours. Meeting these requirements, the player has to pay 50 gold to Just Fan (141, 97) in Luo Yang and select the option "Create Guild". Then the player will be be asked to input the chosen Guild name (maximum of 12 characters or 6 Chinese characters) and the Guild "tenet" (a short description about the guild). This tenet can be edited at a later date and can be left empty. If the chosen Guild name is valid and isn’t currently in use, the application will be successful and the new Guild will be added to the Guild list. A system prompt will inform the player that the Guild creation was a success. This new Guild has level 0 and if there are less than 5 people online in 7 days, the Guild will be removed automatically. Creating a Guild City A Guild City is an important part of a Guild’s functionality, development and management. Once the Guild has been successfully created, the Guild leader may apply to create a Guild city, by providing 1.000 gold to Just Fan (141, 97) in Luo Yang. The leader must then decide upon a location and also a name for the new Guild City. Providing the chosen name meets the system requirements the city will be created as soon as the name and location is confirmed. Joining a Guild Once a player reaches level 10, they are eligible to join a Guild. To apply to join a Guild visit one of the following Guild NPCs: Just Fan (141, 97) in Luo Yang, Civility Fan (182, 120) in Da Li or Purity Fan (226, 182) in Su Zhou. To view the list of Guilds available to join, click on the "View guild list" option. By selecting a Guild and clicking on the "Apply" button the application will be sent to the relevant Guild officials who will decide whether to accept it or not. Alliance An alliance is an agreement between guilds to become allies. A guild leader can create an alliance by paying 100 gold at Ben Tsai - Alliance NPC in Luo Yang (158, 33) and invite one or two more guilds to join it. The alliance feature provides a chat channel and a specific PvP Mode during combat. Entering a Guild City There are 2 ways to enter own Guild City: * by finding the Guild City NPC in the wild map where the city is located and clicking on the Guild City name to enter * by speaking to Guild NPCs in Da Li, Luo Yang and Su Zhou and selecting the option "Enter Guild City". Notes: * Max HP, Max MP, Spirit / Physical Defense and Spirit / Physical Attack are guild-based special passive skills, its can be learned and upgraded only by the guild members in own Guild City. The icons of these skills appear in Life Skills tab (by pressing ALT + ...) * Longevity and Impulse are guild-based special skills that increase the Energy and Vigor values of the character * Sewing can be upgraded to maximum in Da Li - Assassin Mo (000, 000), Crafting in Twin Island - ... NPC name (000, 000) and Casting in Luo Yang - ... NPC name (000, 000) * Red marked skills and options are not available yet Guild ranks and officials The guild management is a complex task in the responsibility of the guild leader, deputies and officers. To accomplish it, the guild officials have specific options according with their ranks: Other guild ranks: Guild city management The guild management implies to: * establish the guild's goals and some basic rules for guild members * appoint the guild officials and set their responsibilities * establish trade routes to another guild cities * develop the Guild City in accordance with ** the number of active guild members ** available trade routes and traders ** the game experience of the guild members ** the gameplay time of guild members * strictly watch the guild funds - the most critical characteristic of the guild * recruit new members and kick out those who don't obey the guild rules * organize guild teams and guild events * stock guild quests items on storage alts or business shops to decrease the time spent by guild members gathering them * maintain a positive and friendly ambiance inside the guild * establish relationships with other guilds and alliances Creating a Commercial Route To enhance profits and begin Traveling Trading, a Guild City can set up a Commercial Route. To set up a Commercial Route, the Guild leader must speak with Finance Officer Chien (147, 55) and select the option "Set commercial route". Setting a Commercial Route is a two-way action and will only be completed once both Guilds add the route between them. For maximum reward in gold for guild members and guild city, a trade route has to pass thru 2 cities. If this is not possible, then there is another type of route available, without passing thru cities, but in this case, the traders must travel 2 times and buy / sell trade goods between guild cities, before the return of the banknotes. The maximum amount of Commercial routes a Guild can have is 4. If a Guild reaches this limit and wants to set up a new commercial route, then that Guild will have to cancel an existing route in order to create a new one. To do this, the Guild leader must speak with Finance Officer Chien. Once a Commercial Route has been set up, a Guild may then elect Traders. The amount of Traders a Guild can have is directly linked to the level of the Guild. Guild quests A Guild City can be upgraded at a higher level only by developing its buildings at Guild City NPCs, by doing guild quests. For every accomplished quest the city receives points at buildings and a small amount of gold for guild funds, the player receives experience, guild contribution points and active points. Guild City quests are done in loops of 10. The higher the loop level the more points a player will gain. So its advised to not drop a quest at a high loop round. Anyway, abandonment is admitted and it needs 15 minutes for the quest to cool down. The guild city receives points for buildings only starting from round higher than 5 on the loop of 10. This rule does not apply to construction or research quests. After a full 50 quests loop a guild member can only do Construction and Reseach quests or trade. The 50 quests loop counter is reset at 9:00 AM Server Time. Prosperity value * Value is counted based on ... City development There are 13 areas in the Guild City, each one has own building and NPC with specific options and functions. From these 13 areas, 8 areas have the option to take / report guild quests at the NPC, 5 areas have not this option. The detailed description of guild city areas, buildings, NPCs, functions and options is shown bellow: Government - Government Area: Government is the most important building in a guild city. The level of the Government is the same with the level of the city. The appearance of the Government building and of the Guild City will be different at each level (1 - 5) and it will increase the standard funds and population limit of the guild, as well as the number of guild officials and traders. Some NPCs options are opened at a certain level of the city. Guild Captain - Wuming Cheng Options: * Return to city (Da Li, Luo Yang or Su Zhou) * Construction and Research Quests * Guild Message * City Construction * City Research * Apply to be Leader * Promoted to ... (guild title) * Create Guild Tag * Commercial Route * Info and help pages: Government Introduction, Construction Quest Introduction, Research Quest Introduction, About Guild Tag Exchange, About Applying for Guild Leader Requirements for upgrade Government * any of the following four need to reach the current guild's level: Industry, Agriculture, Commercial, Military, Technology or Expansion * Usually Agriculture, Industry, Commercial and Technology buildings are upgraded first, because its allow the upgrading of players life skills * The sum between the standard funds of Government and Finance represent the safe lowest limit of the guild funds. Under this value the city is switched to the low funds status (hourly fee is reduced to half) then to maintenance status (hourly fee is reduced to half one more, and some options like 2 x XP and Guild Care are not available anymore until guild funds return to the safe value), then the city starts to lose the buildings. When Government building is lost, the city dies and the guild loses it Construction Quests: delivery of letters or items, pick up of items from NPCs, kill specific mobs for a quest item, kill mobs in special instances Research Quests: delivery of letters or items, pick up of items from NPCs, kill specific mobs for a quest item, kill mobs in special instances Guild Tag allows guild members to trade guild contribution between them. The minimum value of a Guild Tag is 10, the maximum value is 200. When a guild member creating a Guild Tag will be charged a 10% precessing fee. The usage of the Guild Tag is to right-click on it (guild contribution value will be added to that player). Only 1 Guild Tag per day usage is allowed. When the Guild Leader has been offline 1 week or longer, a Deputy can then become leader to manage the guild by applying for Guild Leader. When both deputies apply, the new leader is determined by join time, guild contribution and character level. Development / Agriculture - Food Area: Farming Officer - Officer Chu Options: * Development Quest * Thickened city wall (N/A yet) * Learning life skill ** Planting ** Herbalism ** Max HP Increase The construction and upgrade of Agriculture and its welfare are as follow: * Not available yet Types of quests: random food collection, help the lost animal, delivery items to NPCs Expansion - Maidan Area: Arena Officer - Officer Tung Options: * Expansion Quest * Support Royalty: ... (N/A yet) * Support Royalty: Wild Goose Plume (N/A yet) * Support Royalty: Lotus (N/A yet) * Receive Royalty rewards (N/A yet) * Construct Guild Flag (N/A yet) * Practice Defense (N/A yet) * Build advanced corner tower (N/A yet) * Buy Engineering Formula The construction and upgrade of Expansion and its welfare are as follow: * Not available yet. At level 3 guild can build Fire or Ice Arrow Towers (N/A yet) Types of quests: gather materials dropped by mobs, open own instance and kill 10 disciplines, help a random class Bank - Finance Area: Finance Officer - Officer Chien Options: * Pick up Banknotes * Turn in Banknotes * Submit an overdue banknote * Learning life skill ** Longevity / Stamina Boost ** Impulse * Cash the Golden Check * Guild Fund Contribution * Merchant Shop * Receive salary * Commercial Route * Bank Introduction * About Guild Fund Contribution The construction and upgrade of the Bank: increases the guild's standard funds, the maximum amount of the guild's funds and allows the research of new traveling trade goods Types of quests: traveling trade Any guild member has the opportunity to partake in guild trade. This is a process of acquiring banknotes from Officer Chien own guild's city, buy trading goods, taking them to a city or another guild city to sell, buy goods from there, then return with these resources to sell and acquire profit by returning the banknotes. Military - Military Area: Military Attache - Wei Woo Options: * National Defense quest * Get 2 x Experience (1, 2 or maximum 4 hours) * Get Silver Arrow * ... The construction and upgrade of Military and its welfare are as follow: * Not available yet. Types of quests: assassinating people, finding spies (Patrol Order), delivering things or killing a number of 50 mobs Patrol Order quest: stay in the guild city and open the inventory. Click the Quest tab and right click the patrol order. Across the top of the screen will appear the quest's coordinates in yellow. Go to those coordinates in guild city, then right click the patrol order again. A spy will appear, kill it and take the letter. Return the letter to the Military NPC. Information Inquiry quest: the guild member must be level 30 or above and in at least 2 members team. It can be completed no more 5 times per day. The player receives an Information Book upon accepting the quest (option "Apply for Inquiry Quest") which is used to gather information about other 3 different Guild Cities. Then the guild member returns to own Guild City and use the option "Apply for Accomplishing Rewards at Military NPC. Project / Industry - Construction Area Industry Officer - Sturdy Ma Options: * Project quest * Equipment Repair (N/A yet) * Agent Synthesize gem (N/A yet) * Get Guild Care * Learning life skill ** Casting ** Sewing ** Mining ** Crafting * Recipe Shop The construction and upgrade of Industry and its welfare are as follow: * Not available yet. Types of quests: random material drop collection, kill all mobs in a special instance, killing mobs for a quest item drop, delivery or pick up of items Market / Commercial - Shop Area: Trade Officer - Amiable Mu Options: * Market Quest * Management of business circle * Learning life skill ** Fishing ** Max MP increase The construction and upgrade of Commercial and its welfare are as follow: At level 4, it allows the creation of a Commerce Area, not available yet. Types of quests: Herbalism item collection, random material drop collection, kill all mobs in a special instance, killing mobs for a quest item drop, delivery or pick up of items Science - Technology Area: Science Officer - Targos Options: * Science Quest * Research new item (N/A yet) * City statue (N/A yet) * Design a guild emblem (N/A yet) * Get Gold Copybook The construction and upgrade of Technology and its welfare are as follow: * Not available yet. To receive a customized guild title (appointed by the Guild Leader), it requires to acquire the Gold Copybook for 50 guild contribution points, then exchange the item in Luo Yang at Minister of Song for the title. Types of quests: kill all mobs in a special instance, random material drop collection, killing mobs for a quest item drop, delivery or pick up of items, Trivia-based questions Restaurant - Pub Area (no guild quests option) Wine Bar Owner - Fat Du * Learning life skill ** Cooking ** Regimen * Buy Recipes The construction and upgrade of Restaurant and its welfare are as follow (requires Residence 3): Pharmacy - Medicine Area (no guild quests option) Medicine Merchant - Wong Lu * Treatment * Learning life skill ** Pharmacy Allow the research of pharmacy recipes (open at Guild Captain) ** Pharmacology * Buy Recipes The construction and upgrade of Pharmacy and its welfare are as follow (requires Commercial 3): Residence - Residence Area (no guild quests option) Personnel Officer - Yushan Options: * Apply for valuable pet refinery * Convert pet to a Buddhish Relic * Appoint leader's successor The construction and upgrade of Residence and its welfare are as follow: Armor Shop - Armour Area (no guild quests option) Armor Merchant - Fearless Chow Options: * Entrust to forge (N/A yet) * Guild Costume (N/A yet) * Mystic Shop (N/A yet) The construction and upgrade of Armor Area and its welfare are as follow (requires Bank 3): Weapon Shop - Weapon Area (no guild quests option) Arms Merchant - Harold Chong Options: * Entrust to forge (N/A yet) * Mystic Shop (N/A yet) The construction and upgrade of Weapon Area and its welfare are as follow (requires Industry 3): Guild members benefits * Unique Guild chat channel * Great community and social aspect * Guild quests and Traveling Trades * The opportunity to learn Life Skills above level 5, in the exchange of guild contribution points and ivory / gold (to level 6 = 100, to level 7 = 250, to level 8 = 500, to level 9 = 1000, to level 10 = 2000 guild contribution points). * The opportunity to learn guild-based skills: ** Max HP, Max MP, Spirit / Physical Defense and Spirit / Physical Attack ** Longevity and Impulse - improve Energy and Vigor of the character * weekly salary for officers (gold and experience) and traders (gold) * 2 x Experience: 4 hours every week - no if city is in maintenance (very low founds) state, 25 guild contribution for each hour. It resets at the same time like 2 x Experience from cities NPCs * Trading guild contribution between guild members using Guild Tag * Silver Arrow * acquire Guild Care buff (increases randomly attributes) * receive Guild Titles ** as a reward for your guild contribution (First Lieutenant to General ... check it) ** custom guild titles - replace guild's members titles with custom ones Guild wars and battles Guild Wars * by clicking the war button and 100 expansive points [[Guild Battle Guide | Guild Battles]] * by challenging other guild or accepting challenge ** and 50 expansion points (leader) ** and 100 expansion points (deputy) Internal useful links [[Guild City Development | Guild City Development]] - example of a basic development for a Guild City from Government 1 to Government, with all life skills at maximum value and low fee [[Traveling Trade Guide | Traveling Trade Guide]] - detailed info about guild trading